Sirenita curiosa
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Sosuke se queda dormido después de jugar y cuidar de Ponyo durante todo el día, sin imaginarse que la curiosa chiquilla podría saciar sus ganas de conocer y jugar a costa de su cuerpo. Oneshot con lemmon.


**Advertencia: **No soy dueño de Ponyo, sus personajes, productos y afines, y esta historia no es apta para menores de 18, aunque protagonizada por dos pequeñines.

**Sirenita curiosa**

La pequeña sirena conocida como Ponyo destacaba por su permanente inquietud cada vez que algo le llamaba la atención, y esto por supuesto servía para darle en ocasiones muchos problemas al pequeño Sosuke y a Lisa, quienes no siempre veían una fácil solución a las interrogantes multicolor de la pelinaranja. Hacía un tiempo que se había logrado independizar de Fujimoto, pero no tenía noción alguna aún de como recorrer el mundo, o al menos como recorrer la playa cerca de la casa del niño sin perderse en el proceso. Sosuke por su parte tenía que estar cerca de la sirena todo el día, y eso le costaba consumir todas sus fuerzas todos los días, y siempre se acostaba muy cansado a dormir. A veces el cansancio era tal que ni siquiera comía, trayendo muchas complicaciones y hambre al día siguiente.

Lisa trabajaba como siempre ayudando a las ancianas, y estas nunca dejaban de preguntar por los dos tripones, a lo que ella casi siempre respondía que estaban bien aprendiendo y jugando juntos. Koichi nuevamente se adentró a ultramar, por lo que no tendría relevancia alguna lo que haga en la historia de su familia durante algún tiempo.

Ponyo nuevamente había ido a la playa para mojarse los pies durante un rato, pues aunque ahora era humana, todavía seguía sintiendose muy cercana al agua que le dio la vida, y el pequeño Sosuke veía divertido esa escena de la pelinaranja. Estuvieron durante casi una hora jugando en la arena y recogiendo cangrejos y caracolas vacía, cuando Sosuke empezó a sentir hambre.

Sosuke: Vámonos, Ponyo. Tenemos que almorzar y estoy cansado- recomendó el niño.

Ponyo: ¡Está bien!- accedió la pelinaranja, y juntos fueron a comer.

* * *

**Casa de Sosuke**

Ambos chiquillos disfrutaron de un exquisito almuerzo que Lisa había preparado antes de irse a cuidar a las ancianas. Ponyo se chupaba los dedos de lo mucho que le gustó el almuerzo, mientras que Sosuke bostezaba a causa de que se sentía cansado y quería dormir un rato.

Ponyo solo se dedicaba a lamer su plato, ignorando olímpicamente cuando Sosuke se acostó a un lado de la cama en su habitación. Al final el enano prefirió caerse dormido a un lado antes que terminar el corto recorrido a su cómoda cama, y finalmente empezó a roncar el pequeño, totalmente rendido. Un rato después la pequeña sirena, después de terminar de lamer su plato, se lavó las manos y fue a la habitación del niño, donde lo encontró profundamente dormido.

La pequeña contemplaba divertida la cara de Sosuke durmiendo, y se le ocurrió que tal vez podría jugarle una pequeña broma como la que le habían enseñado algunas de las viejitas que cuidaba Lisa, aunque no tenía idea de cual broma podría ser. En su búsqueda de una forma para jugar con su durmiente niño, Ponyo ve de forma curiosa el pantalón de Sosuke, un sitio que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de explorar, y de forma cuidadosa empezó a soltárselo para saber más acerca del niño que le permitió vivir como humana. No tenía ni idea de qué secretos guardaba el cuerpo del enano, ni tenía idea de qué era exactamente lo que los diferenciaba como "niño" y "niña", por eso deseaba saber de qué era lo diferente, cuando finalmente enconntró algo totalmente nuevo dentro de los calzones del infante.

La pelinaranja jamás había visto algo similar, tal vez se trataba de algún gusano raro que se había metido dentro del niño, o tal era algo que Ponyo ignoraba completamente, así que decidió averiguar qué era esa cosa pequeña dentro de ese pantalón. Empezó tocándolo un poco, para saber si se trataba de algo peligroso, o por el contrario si se trataba de alguna graciosa criatura que se movía e forma divertida si la toccan. Pero al tocar aquella cosa misteriosa, ni siquiera se movió, sólo se dejó empujar por el dedo de la sirena y se quedó ladeado, cosa que no le parecía demasiado divertido a la pelinaranja. Sin embargo ella estaba presta a saber qué era eso y qué hacía. Probó tocando un poco más aquella cosa durante un rato más, cosa que al principio seguía igual, pero luego de unos toques empezó a crecer de una forma absolutamente rara. Tal vez había despertado.

Ponyo estaba maravillada al ver la cosa extraña moverse, y empezó a agarrarlo con la mano completa, y empezó a moverla de un lado a otro, y contemplaba cómo la cosa empezaba a crecer a paso lento pero seguro en su mano, hasta el punto que ya no era capaz de cerrar bien su mano. La sirena se sentía más curiosa que nunca para averiguar lo que era eso y saber qué más hacía. Empezó a mover de un lado a otro el misterioso gusano, el cual empezaba a palpitar de una forma rara, cosa que parecía divertida. Lo movía de un lado a otro, y parecía que a esa cosa le gustaba que la frotaran, porque cuando lo hacía palpitaba de una manera que le parecía muy graciosa a la sirena.

Sosuke empezaba a emitir extraños sonidos y gemidos que Ponyo no tenía idea de lo que significaba, pero no creyó que fuese algo malo, así que continuó explorando con su mano aquella cosa pegada al cuerpo del niño. La sirena tenía muchas preguntas acerca acerca de esto. ¿Por qué ella nunca lo había visto? ¿Por qué ella no tenía uno de esos raros y graciosos gusanitos? Se sobresaltó al notar un raro fluido salir de la boca de aquel raro bicho, pero no era agua, ni nada que haya visto antes la sirenita, y eso le llamó la atención sobre aquello. Tocó ese líquido nuevo, y no se sentía como nada que haya tocado antes, era pegajoso y algo viscoso, pero eso no hizo sino divertir aún más a la pelinaranja, que optó por probar si tenía un buen sabor. El resultado fue que incluso el sabor era nuevo, pero de alguna manera le gustó a la pequeña, quien no dudó en meter el gusano que vivía con Sosuke en su boca, y empezó a lamer la punta para degustar ese fluido tan extraño.

El niño gemía por alguna razón, pero la chica se las arregló para invocar un pequeño conjuro para que se quedase dormido. Aún tenía una muy pequeña parte de sus poderes de cuando vivía en el mar, y lo aprovechó para no molestar a su pequeño humano y continuar explorando los secretos que guardaba el ente que habitaba dentro de sus pantalones. La sirena comprendió que aquella cosa palpitaba con mayor alegría si lo lamía, e intentó meterlo todo lo posible en su boca, empezando a lamer en cada rincón, recibiendo una respuesta positiva del gusano. Sin duda la criatura se divertía si le hacían eso.

Se quedó un rato lamiendo aquella cosa mientras ésta le agradecía soltando de a poco algunas gotas de ese fluido que tanto gustaba a la pelinaranja, cuando sintió como el gusano soltó de pronto una cantidad considerablemente mayor del extraño fluido en la boca de la pequeña, y ella lo recibió muy gustosa. Posiblemente fuese en agradecimiento por toda aquellas cosquillas que estaría recibiendo. Sosuke no despertaba gracias al conjuro, pero gemía bastante, tal vez tenía un sueño extraño, y Ponyo esperaba que no fuese una pesadilla.

Ponyo continuó jugando con el gusano durante un rato más, lamiéndolo y frotándolo, y este en agradecimiento le había permitido beber tres veces más del delicioso líquido desconocido. Ya finalmente Ponyo se había cansado de jugar al igual que también el gusano se había cansado, pues luego de que la sirena lo dejara éste se encogió y se durmió, quedando así en la posición en que la pelinaranja lo había visto por primera vez. Era un muy buen gusano, después de todo, y no hacía daño en absoluto, así que Ponyo prefirió dejarlo con Sosuke y cerrar nuevamente los pantalones del humano para que el bicho no sintiera frío, removió el conjuró de Sosuke y se fue a hacer cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera.

* * *

**Por la noche**

Había llegado la hora de cenar, y Lisa había preparado tres enormes raciones de ramen, y los tres empezaron a comer muy contentos, hasta que de pronto Sosuke quiso hacer una extraña pregunta a su madre.

Sosuke: Lisa, umm... ¿qué es aquella sensación que me da cuando me da unas extrañas cosquillas y sensación de que me lamen aquí abajo?- señala su entrepierna.

Lisa se queda boquiabierta, jamás pensó que en serio su hijo fuese capaz de tener tales sensaciones a esa edad tan temprana, por lo que no tenía ni idea de qué responder a la interrogante del pequeño.

Lisa: Bueno, Sosuke... creo que es algo, umm...- titubeó la adulta, sin encontrar qué decir- tal vez sea algo extraño... nunca he escuchado que un niño sienta eso...

Sosuke: ¿Y los adultos sí lo sienten?- la mujer pasó de blanca como un papel a más roja que la sangre.

Ponyo solo seguía comiendo, felizmente ignorante de lo que estaban hablando su amigo y Lisa. Pero si algo sabía ella era que al día siguiente podría probar a jugar otra vez con el gusano que estaba junto a Sosuke y beber de aquella agua viscosa tan extrañamente deliciosa que salía de éste. Esta noche sólo tocaba dormir y recargar energías para el día siguiente.

**Fin**

* * *

Este es el final de mi seguidilla de lemmon, pero pronto seguiré escribiendo más historias. Es solo que me dedicaré un poco a actualizar, corregir y escribir otras historias. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos. Sin duda escribiré en un futuro cercano otra historia de Ponyo, pero no creo que aquella tenga lemmon, sino que sea más apta para la lectura general.

Hasta otra.


End file.
